


Rainbow Road

by hypersugarroxy



Series: APHRPW 2k14 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/hypersugarroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepover date quickly turns into a battle. Perhaps the unforgiving course wasn't the brightest idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Road

Ludwig put his paper down for the third time that night and yanked open the basement door, yelling at the duo downstairs, “ _It is twenty-two thirty, will you keep quiet_?”

Feliks buried his head in his knees, trying to stifle a giggle at having attracted his boyfriend’s brother’s attention again.

The first time Gilbert and Feliks had awakened Ludwig’s ire, the duo were busying themselves with stealing cars in GTA IV, yelling insults in their respective languages at every cop they ran over, laughing maniacally at pedestrians running from their reckless acts and assaults, and groaning loudly each time the character died.

The second time was after they decided to put in Just Dance instead and the combined dance music, laughter, stomping, yelling and falling prompted further scoldings from the ground floor.

After a while they disconnected the Xbox and plugged in an old N64 for old-fashioned Mario Kart.

Gilbert picked Donkey Kong and Feliks chose Peach.

“Hey,” Feliks snapped at the look Gilbert gave him. “She is more fabulous than you’ll ever be.”

“Than you’ll ever be.”

“Oh, now it is on!”

They started out simple, going around the tracks, as per gameplay. Then an AI dropped a roadblock that Peach drove right into.

“You -!”

Gilbert cackled. Feliks whipped his head.

“You dropped that, didn’t you?” he asked angrily as Peach stopped her spin-out.

“What?! You saw it, that prick Luigi-!”

“Yeah, uh-huh, you’re going down now.” Peach stepped on it.

DK finished his third lap in second place, yelling at the Luigi AI about his “giant nose of cheat”. Feliks just laughed and flew into last place after hitting two other peels and a speed boost.

It was beginning to get late as Feliks kept crawling up the ranks, getting better after four rounds more. He didn’t want to win, he just wanted to beat Gilbert, who after his slow start took first place every round.

“How? How did you get so good?” Feliks shouted, becoming irritated.

“When you’re out of work so long you get good at whatever you have around,” Gilbert explained.

Cue the third round of yelling from upstairs.

Feliks scrolled through the courses for the next round. “Oh, hey, check out the colors on this one!” he exclaimed. “Why didn’t you pick this one first?”

“Uh, Fel-” Gilbert said, setting down the controller and reaching for Feliks’s arm. Feliks jerked it away.

“Not happening, we’re playing the colorful road and I’m not getting talked out of it!”

Gilbert sighed and picked up the controller. It was going to turn into a long night. Even  _he’d_ never mastered the Rainbow Road, and since Mario Kart was a group activity and when they were over Francis and Antonio usually wanted to do something else, not only wasn’t he a master, it had been a while since he’s played the unforgiving course. So he couldn’t just whip his boyfriend’s ass and go to sleep.

_I could say something, but…_

Within five minutes Gilbert remembered why he never played this map. He’d rounded two turns already too quickly and fallen off the track. He kept muttering curses under his breath, trying to concentrate.

Feliks didn’t seem to care. He was on his knees on the floor, yanking at the controller at though it were a steering wheel, losing a grip on where the turns were amid the colors, trying to go faster every time he fell, only making him fall again. He started swearing at the top of his voice.

The last races took them maybe four minutes each, but this one was starting to get lengthy. DK took seven minutes to come in third place. Peach crashed in after close to fifteen, long after the AIs stopped dropping roadblocks she was still flying off the track. Feliks sat back on his heels, breathing heavily out of sheer irritation.

“What the hell is this road?!”

“Had enough?” Gilbert said with a smirk.

“Like hell!” Gilbert rolled his eyes. Not much had changed in all these years. He was still the same stubborn kid he knew all those years ago.

Gilbert scooted up a bit so he could get a look at Feliks’s face as the level loaded. The look of sheer determination was just as he remembered it. In the back of his mind, he thought Feliks should calm down. It was just a video game. At the same time, a thought pushed its way to the forefront: if he calmed down, there’s have been no reason to play!

“This time I’m totally kicking your ass. Gilbert!”

Gilbert yawned, but set a steely, equally determined look in his own eyes. “You wish!”

The level loaded. “Not fair! You’re in front!”

“That’s because I’m player 1, idiot.”

They took off as quickly as they could, Feliks yelling as he drove right off the first turn.

There was something Gilbert found both annoying and adorable about how frustrated Feliks became every time he fell off the Rainbow Road. He kept giving him sideways glances and consequently falling off the track. He felt his blood pressure start to rise as he respawned.

He was taken off-guard as halfway through his second lap Feliks hit him in the arm and started pushing him over.

“What are you even doing, you crazy asshole?”

“There’s no way you’re this good! I’m, like, bringing an end to this!” Gilbert held his controller above his head; Feliks only pushed him down to the floor.

“Now how are we supposed to play!”

“This game is stupid, and I’m stupid for picking the fab level!”

The basement door opened again and heavy footsteps descended. Both men looked to the staircase in time to see Ludwig’s angry face turn to one of of slight embarrassment as he shut his mouth and cleared his throat.

“I, er…Try to be quieter about that. It’s still late.”

Feliks looked down at Gilbert, pinned under his hands, a tight grip still on his controller. Ludwig ascended the steps and shut the door firmly behind him. Gilbert released his hold on the controller and grinned.

“Looks like the power’s shifted a bit.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Suppose I should give you a bit more of a challenge.”

“Wasn’t that har-” Feliks caught the suggestion mid-sentence. “Oh?”, he said. “What? You want to be on the top?”

Feliks lowered his head and kissed Gilbert full on the mouth. “You think you can? You think you can push me down?”

“Only took you, what, fifteen minutes to get back up?”

“Oh I’ll show you how fast I can get back up.” Feliks smirked.

“Fine, just shut that off, it’s old and I don’t need it breaking.” Feliks furrowed his brow and slowly released Gilbert. He turned off the N64. Before he could stand up, he was instantly tackled to the floor and started yelling.

Ludwig upstairs turned in his bed and threw a pillow over his face. He was fairly certain none of the three of them were getting any sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> originally from tumblr. fill for aphrpw 2014.


End file.
